memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon Academy
Klingon Academy| | cover image = klingon Academy.jpg|250px]]| | series = The Original Series| | publisher = Interplay| | developer = 14 Degrees East| | platform = PC, Mac| | published = June 15, 2000 }} A Space Simulator game set before the Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country puts the player in the Klingon Academy running training simulations for General Chang. The player is put through a theoretical training simulations in what is a war against the Federation, ending in an invasion of the Sol system and getting to track down the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]]. After graduating from the academy General Chang calls on you to perform covert operations and also deal with the latest outbreak in civil war among the Klingon Empire, helping to get Gorkon declared Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. Features Christopher Plummer and David Warner reprising their roles as General Chang and Gorkon in the FMV sequences, and Michael Dorn (Worf) playing Colonel Worf's younger brother, Thok Mak. Story Synopsis Spoilers Modifications Since the game's release there have been many popular modifications bringing old and new Trek ships and gameplay into the game. Some of the most popular being Next Generation Academy, Romulan Dawn and Quick Battle 2. Most of these mods can be found at www.klingonacademy.com. Characters Regulars : Chang • Gorkon • K'Mak • Melkor • Poktarl • Thok Mak • Torlek Others : Hikaru Sulu (simulation) • James T. Kirk (simulation) • Kalnor • K'mak • K'mpec • Lorak • Q'rogh • Tarkagh • Worf References Starships : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • : • • • • • • • • Starship Classes : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations Stars and systems : Eisenhower system • Gareth Nar system • Janus system • Krios system • Petras system • Sol system • Tal'Ihnor Gates Planets : Earth • Qo'noS • Praxis Landmarks : Elite Command Academy • Hall of Warriors Space stations : Qo'noS Starbase Other : Klingon Neutral Zone • Federation Probe Net • Thaleris asteroid belt Species : Andorian • Gorn • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Sha'Kurian • Tholian States and Organizations : Gorn Star Kingdom • Gorn Royal Navy • Klingon Empire • Exterior Ministry • Klingon Imperial Navy • Gho'vaD Defense Fleet • Hegh yan Strike Fleet • House of G'Iogh • Roptargh Heavy Assault Fleet • Suk'valt Strike Fleet • Qabjech Exploratory Fleet • Qo'noS Home Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Imperial Romulan Senate • Sha'Kurian Ducal Territories • Sha'Kurian House of Lords • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets • Starfleet Other : antimatter field projector • assault phaser • brigadier • cadet • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • Chief of Staff • cloaking device • Codex of Vaksuu • colonel • commander • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • general • Genesis Device • ghoch SeH Campaign • gravitic harmonic resonator cannon • heavy disruptor • Heart of Virtue • honor • Imperial Arbitrator of the High Council • Impulse Velocity Projectiles • Kot'baval Festival • Military Adviser • naQjej SIS'a' HIv Doctrine • Organian Peace Treaty • quantum carrier-wave beam • sensor • tegh poqet Crisis • Token of the Mek'leth • tractor beam • transporter • warp drive Appendices Related media * The Undiscovered Country Images klingon Academy.jpg uSS Lexington-1.jpg uSS Lexington-2.jpg accuser1.jpg accuser2.jpg accuser3.jpg alpha1.jpg alpha2.jpg imperial Hawk1.jpg imperial Hawk2.jpg relentless.jpg suspicious 1.jpg suspicious 2.jpg tholianSymbol.gif kAShakurianIcon.jpg kAFederationNeutralZone.jpg imperium 1.jpg imperium 6.gif imperium 3 views.jpg Connections Timeline "jubHa'" | nextMB= Cacophony|}} | prevdate= War Dragons | nextdate= "A Little Adventure..."|}} category:computer games